


The Struggle of Blaise Zabini

by oh_thecalamity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lowkey hints of blaise/luna, probably should re-edit this but yikes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_thecalamity/pseuds/oh_thecalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Taken from the prompt on tumblr: Can someone please do the entire fandom a favor and write a hilarious fic about Blaise's struggle of always hearing about Draco's feelings for Hermione and constantly witnessing Draco and Hermione flirting and snogging and such and basically poor Blaise losing his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle of Blaise Zabini

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading this. I uploaded this first and it changed into computer language. How? I'm not sure. But let's do this again, yeah? Also, Voldemort does not exist and Lily and James lived and there is no issue with blood but just money. Forgive me for spelling/grammar errors. I tried to catch all of them. Anyways, I am not JKR nor do I own this universe. I simply write fanfiction.

Blaise Zabini had grown up with Draco Malfoy and he was no stranger to Draco's complaints about every bloody thing. From Harry Potter, the son of two fantastic Aurors, coming to their school and having everyone worship the ground he walks on to Draco complaining about his parents and their idiotic ways. But the one complaint Blaise could hardly stand was Draco bitching about Hermione fucking Granger.

"I fucking hate her." Draco seethed in their potions class. Snape was busy yelling at Weasel and Saint fucking Potter. And for a good reason too. Those morons would kill them all before they graduated Hogwarts.

"And yet, you were saying how much you loved her yesterday." Blaise said as he stirred the potion. Draco glared at him but Blaise had been on the end of Draco's frosty glare one too many times for it to affect him anymore.

"She thinks that she knows every bloody thing! I mean her teeth are too fucking big and her hair is so fucking bushy a family of birds could nest there. She isn't even that rich! She's just some girl from London!" Draco said even though he was staring at Granger from the corner of his eye.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up about Granger, honestly. You sound like Pansy when she talks about you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do I stir this potion clockwise or counter clockwise?" Blaise asked as he stood between Draco and Hermione in their potions class. Snape had a brilliant idea of pairing Draco, Blaise and Hermione up. Snape was a fucking idiot.

"Anti-clockwise seven times and clockwise once." Draco said absentmindedly

"Don't listen to him. Stir the potion twice clockwise and then anti-clockwise seven times." Granger said scoffing

"Granger, you are wrong."

"It's in the bloody book, Malfoy." Granger sneered. Granger is jabbing her finger at the book where it says to stir the potion like she said.

"I was trained by Snape. I think I would know better than a damn book."

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure Snape knows everything about potions."

"Just about."

"God, fine, let your friend risk his life if it turns out horrible."

"It won't."

"God! You are so fucking careless its unnerving."

"Granger, its completely safe."

"The hell it is!" Granger is full on shrieking now. Half of the class is looking over but the others ignore her shrieks. "Just have your friend risk his life as he stirs the Draught of Living Death. Why not? He might die but you don't care cause you don't give a shit about anyone!"

"That's not true and you fucking know it!"

"And why are you imbeciles trying to make this complicated potion?" Snape asks as he storms over.

"So I don't have to hear these fucking assholes yell at each other any more!" Blaise snarls before storming out of the potions classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise sits at the Quidditch Pitch waiting for Draco to get his ass down here. It's not surprising he's late, Draco is hardly on time for anything unless it has to do with Granger. Blaise finally spots Draco coming down with dark marks across his neck. "Got attacked by a Pygmy Puff again, I see." Blaise comments airily

"Shut it." Draco grounds out.

"Did you have another fight about you fucking in the kitchens? I mean honestly? The kitchens?"

"Better there than in our dormitories. If anyone sees us they would start a riot."

"I think you over estimate how much people give a shit about you two. The only one who would give a shit is Potter and Weasel because they are her friends and then Pansy because she can't fuck you anymore."

"She just wants too much from me."

"She's a Gryffindor, what did you expect? She wants you to court her but you can't because you a slight classicist asshole and mummy wouldn't approve. I mean she's only a booty call to you so why do you actually give a shit about her?" Blaise smirks as Draco's face turns to stone.

Blaise knows that Draco is trying so hard to not show his feelings because he was taught not to but he cares too much some times. And Granger is the time he cares too much. "Where the hell is Theo?" Draco asks looking around for the pale perverted bastard.

"I think he is trying to convince one of the Patil sisters to sleep with him?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know. I can't tell them apart."

"Malfoy!" Blaise groans. He knows that voice all too well.

"Granger." Draco greets her coolly.

"Why the hell is your friend trying to sleep with Parvati in our dormitory."

"Because Theo is a slut." Draco says bluntly

"Apparently it runs in your house."

"That's a low blow Granger considering you are the only girl I've slept with for two fucking years."

"Bullshit. Pansy won't shut up about you. Its quite annoying."

"Jealous?"

"Of you? Merlin, no." Blaise sees the small smile on Draco's face fade away. "Its just annoying because her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"So it has nothing to do with Pansy talking about how much she wants to fuck me? That doesn't send a shiver of hate up your spine for the girl? Because you know that I'm not completely yours?" Draco asks as he nears her. He's only two inches from her face and Blaise is considering on murdering them both.

"Not. One. Bit." Granger spits out. But Draco's mouth is on hers and he's kissing her like she's the air he needs to breath. Granger is gripping Draco's shirt in her tiny fists. Draco lifts her up and her legs go around his waist like it was a habit. One hand supports her and the other tangles in her bushy hair. She pulls on the ends of his stupidly white hair and he pulls his mouth from hers to kiss down her neck.

"Where is a bat to bash my fucking brains in?" Blaise mutters before he leaves. He kicks Draco in the back of his leg as he passes them. "I fucking hate the both of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you mate, Draco is in love with Granger." Theo is lying next to Blaise on Draco's bed.

"The Gryffindor princess? Cut me a break. Hell would have to freeze over before Draco falls for Granger."

"Care to wager?"

"And what is our wager?"

"Five Galleons."

Theo smirks and holds out his hands, Blaise shakes it. "You are so going to lose, Zabini." Draco walks into the dorm with his shirt untucked, his tie undone and hickeys adorning his neck. Theo raises his eyebrows and elbows Blaise in the stomach.

Blaise punches Theo in the thigh.

"So, Draco, who are those marks from? Pansy?"

"No."

"The Patil twins?"

"No."

"Cho Chang?"

"No."

"Lavender Brown?"

"No."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"No."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"No." Theo looks over at Blaise who is smiling like a smug bastard.

"What about Granger?"

"No!" Draco nearly shouts "Why would I make out with fucking Granger. God, she probably doesn't know what to do with those giant ass teeth of her's that can make such dark marks. I mean why the hell would I want to tangle my fingers through her stupid bushy hair and smirk at the sounds she makes when I tug on it. God, don't be so stupid."

Theo hands Blaise him five Galleons. "You fucking suck."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Nott."

"Fuck off, you prick."

Theo and Blaise are watching Hermione and Draco scream at each other from Blaise's bed. Theo conjured up a bowl of popcorn to eat as they kept tallies on who was winning. So far Hermione was crushing Draco.

"I don't understand why you won't just take out in public. Its all a secret with you!"

"You are the one who wanted it like this in the first place! Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm tired of being your dirty little secret. I'm tired of being your way to say fuck you to your parents an their idiotic ideals. I'm not going to be your booty call anymore. I don't deserve that! I deserve someone who actually gives a shit about me!"

"You think I don't give a shit about you?"

"Yes!"

"Really? IF I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GIVE YOU MY FAMILY RING THAT HANGS AROUND YOUR NECK?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT FUCKING MEANS, GRANGER? YOU CLAIM TO BE THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE BUT YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"He gave her his family ring?" Theo staged whispered.

Blaise nodded his head "They've been together for two years now. He gave it to her on Valentine's day."

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DRACO! I COME FROM MUGGLES WHO ARE JUST MIDDLE CLASS. I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE BORN A RICH GIRL WHO YOUR PARENTS WOULD APPROVE OF! YOU CAN JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID RING BACK!"

"Oh shit." Blaise muttered.

"It doesn't work like that, Granger."

"What the hell are you talking about? It doesn't work like what?"

"When I gave you that ring, it meant that..." Draco trailed off and glanced at Blaise who nodded his head. "It meant that I'm in love with you. It meant that I wanted to marry you when we were older. It meant that I don't care about my parent's opinions on you. But you know what? You can just throw it away. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Granger is a fucking moron." Theo whispered.

"Tell me about it."

"You what?"

"Just give me the damn ring back, Granger." Draco said emotionless. He held out his hand and Granger shied away from him, her hand clutches the necklace that was under her shirt.

"You love me?" Granger whispered

"Yes, you stupid girl. I'm fucking nuts about you. I have been for ages."

"I'm in love with you too." Granger said.

"BOO! TERRIBLE ENDING! I HATE IT!" Theo shouted and threw popcorn at the two as Draco tugged her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "DISGUSTING! ZERO OUT OF TEN!"

Blaise took a pillow and chucked it at the pair and booed along with Theo until Draco started taking off Hermione's clothes.

"RUN!" Theo screamed. "I can't see Draco naked! It'll ruin the only innocence I have left." Blaise shoved Theo to the floor to get out of the dorm first. Blaise could hear Theo screaming as he raced out of the common room and slammed into someone.

"Shit. Sorry about that." Baise said and helped the blonde girl to her feet.

"That's alright. You must have nargles floating around you."

"Nargles?" The girl smiled distantly.

"Oh, yes." Blaise stared at the girl with wide eyes as she disappeared into the kitchens.

"Really, Blaise? Loony Lovegood?" Theo asked.

Blaise punched Theo in the shoulder "Don't you have a girl to sleep with?"

"Not until dinner."

"Disgusting."


End file.
